godaan (?)
by shinkane von einzbern
Summary: Sakura bertanya-tanya kenapa kejadian itu menimpanya. AU. OOC. DLDR (judul ngasal) slight HidanSaku


**Godaan (?)**

disclaimer: masashi kishimoto

SasuSaku - AU - OOC - Bahasa Non Baku

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

.

.

Gadis SMA berambut merah muda itu duduk dengan santainya di sebuah angkutan transportasi umum. Tangannya asyik memainkan ponsel android kesayangannya. Sepasang headset menghiasi telinganya. Alunan musik pop memenuhi pendengarannya.

Sadar atau tak sadar, posisi duduknya yang setengah mengangkang membuat celana dalamnya terlihat, dikarenakan rok pendek yang dikenakannya. Namun seakan tak peduli, ia sibuk dengan ponselnya, tanpa memerhatikan sepasang mata yang menatapnya penuh nafsu.

Tak lama kemudian, suaranya yang berkata 'kiri, Bang!' mengalun perlahan. Suara serak yang seksi hingga membuat sepasang mata yang sedari tadi menatapnya tak bergeming sedikitpun. Dadanya bergejolak. Sungguh gadis muda yang menggiurkan, batinnya yang kini dirasuki oleh setan.

Gadis itu turun. Tentu saja menuju sekolahnya. Dan sepasang mata itupun ikut turun, mengikutinya perlahan. Pikiran kotor berseliweran di kepalanya. Mungkin tak ada salahnya mencicipi daun muda. Pria itu menyeringai dalam hati.

Namanya Haruno Sakura. Begitulah yang tertera di kartu pelajarnya. Wajahnya putih mulus tanpa celah sedikitpun. Bibirnya dipoles sedikit oleh lipgloss berwarna pink. Rambut pendek sebahu berwarna merah muda itu pun salah satu penunjang kecantikannya. Ya, rambut itu asli.

Sang pria yang diketahui bernama Hidan itu tak segan-segan merampas kehormatan gadis SMA tersebut. Semuanya dilakukan di sebuah kebun jagung di dekat sekolah gadis tersebut yang kebetulan sangat sepi. Ya, otak kriminal Hidan memang langsung bekerja semenjak melihat Sakura duduk dengan pose mengundang pria di dalam angkot. Kemudian pria itu mengikutinya perlahan. Dan keberuntungan berada di pihaknya kala Sakura tak kembali menaiki transportasi umum melainkan berjalan kaki. Sekolahnya dekat. Dapat dijangkau dengan berjalan kaki. Namun itu harus melewati perkebunan jagung milik warga. Dan hal inilah yang tak disia-siakan oleh Hidan.

Sekali lagi, nafsu membutakan segalanya. Ia menarik paksa tangan mungil gadis itu dan menyeretnya ke area perkebunan. Lalu mencari tempat yang cukup sepi untuk melakukan aksinya. Dan keberuntungan macam apa yang dimiliki pria tersebut, para warga tak satupun berada di kebun tersebut.

Sakura berontak sejadi-jadinya. Ia menangis, menjerit, memohon pertolongan. Namun tak ada satupun yang datang. Tak ada. Kemana perginya mereka? Dan pada akhirnya ia hanya bisa pasrah ketika harta paling berharganya direnggut paksa. Tentunya tubuhnya pun tak luput dari memar dan juga lebam. Bahkan beberapa darah menetes akibat tamparan, pukulan dari pria tersebut.

Rasanya … Sakura benar-benar ingin mati sekarang.

Pemerkosaan itu berlangsung kurang lebih setengah jam. Setelahnya sang pria kabur begitu saja tanpa memedulikan Sakura yang tak berbusana. Gadis itu kehabisan suaranya untuk kembali berteriak meminta pertolongan. Pun juga dengan tubuhnya yang kehabisan tenaga saat ia gunakan untuk melawan. Ia hanya bisa diam. Berharap seseorang menemukannya dan menyelamatkannya. Dan juga, bagaimana jika ia hamil? Oh Tuhan, Sakura benar-benar memilih untuk mati jika hal itu terjadi.

Matahari sudah mulai meninggi. Suara langkah kaki terdengar di telinga Sakura. Ia berusaha bangkit dan mengambil pakaiannya yang tercecer. Tangannya meraih rok sekolahnya yang tergeletak cukup jauh dari tempatnya berada. Namun sebuah kaki yang berdiri tepat di samping roknya membuatnya mendongakkan kepala.

Raut wajahnya berubah terkejut dan ketakutan. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang tentunya saja gagal.

Lagi-lagi pria. Apa kali ini ia akan diperkosa lagi?

"Apa … yang terjadi padamu?" Suara berat itu membuatnya kembali menatap pria tersebut. Ekspresi khawatir jelas sekali terlihat di wajahnya. Langkah kaki sang pria mendekat padanya. Sakura mundur secara perlahan, memaksakan tubuhnya yang sakit tentunya. Namun sang pria dengan sigap melepas jaketnya dan memakaikannya di tubuh gadis itu. Sakura menepis pelan.

"Kau harus segera ke rumah sakit," ujar pria tersebut. Sakura terdiam. Ia tak lagi menepks perlakuan pria itu. Pun juga ketika pria itu memakaikan dalaman padanya. Ia … seakan mati rasa.

"Apa … kau … akan memperkosaku juga?" Sakura bertanya dengan suaranya yang parau. Pria itu membelalakkan matanya. Kemudian tertawa.

"Jika aku berniat seperti itu, sudah kulakukan sejak tadi," jawabnya. "Ayo!" ajak pria itu sambil membantu Sakura berdiri. Pria itupun membawa Sakura ke rumah sakit terdekat. Kemudian ia segera melaporkan kejadian tersebut ke kantor polisi.

Sakura selaku korban hanya duduk terdiam di ranjang rumah sakit dengan tatapan kosong. Orangtuanya belum datang. Pria yang menolongnya pun sudah tak ada. Padahal Sakura ingin mengucapkan terima kasih padanya. Tapi pria itu sudah pergi sebelum akhirnya ia merasa salah telah berpikir seperti itu. Karena pria itu kembali menemuinya.

Pria bermata sehitam jelaga itu memang benar-benar tampan. Bahkan nyaris sempurna fisiknya. Dan juga dia terlihat seperti orang kaya. Sakura memalingkan wajahnya ketika menyadari pemikirannya yang menyebabkan pipinya merona. Rasanya tak pantas ia berpikir seperti itu setelah dirinya kehilangan segalanya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanyanya. Sakura menjawab, "Sudah lebih baik. Terima kasih banyak."

Sakura memaksakan tersenyum. Pria itu pun membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman tipis yang membuat Sakura harus menundukkan wajahnya, malu. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat.

"Maaf," sesal pria tersebut. Sakura menatapnya heran. "Seharusnya aku tidak mengabaikan permintaan tolong itu," lanjutnya. Sakura tertunduk sedih. Ingatannya kembali pada beberapa jam lalu.

"Aku mendengar suaramu. Walau tidak jelas. Tapi aku pikir itu hanya suara iseng saja. Kau tau … di perkebunan itu anak-anak yang bermain sering sekali berteriak minta tolong meski kenyataannya mereka tidak apa-apa." Pria itu kembali menjelaskan panjang lebar. Sakura meringis dalam hati. Ternyata hanya karena persoalan sepele tak ada seorangpun yang mendengarnya. Astaga. Dunia macam apa ini?

"Maaf. Aku benar-benar minta maaf," sesal pria itu sekali lagi sambil menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Sakura terdiam. Batinnya bergejolak tak karuan. Tapi apa mau dikata. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Semua tak akan kembali seperti semula. Masa depannya sudah hancur. Tak ada yang perlu disalahkan. Mungkin memang semua bermula dari kesalahan yang tak disadarinya.

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya. Ia menatap pria tampan itu. Mata mereka berdua saling bertatapan.

"Tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan, Tuan. Semua sudah terjadi. Lagipula, kau sudah menolongku dengan membawaku kesini. Aku sungguh-sungguh berterimakasih," jawab Sakura panjang lebar dengan senyuman. Kali ini senyuman itu begitu tulus. Entah apa yang membuatnya seperti itu, namun ia berusaha menerima keadaannya.

"Aa."

Beberapa saat mereka terdiam.

"Aku sudah menghubungi orangtuamu. Mereka bilang akan segera kemari," ujar pria itu. Sakura kembali bersedih. Apa yang akan dikatakan oleh orangtuanya? Ia sudah mengecewakan mereka.

"Semua sudah terjadi. Begitu, kan katamu tadi?"

Sakura terkejut mendengarnya.

"Jadi, kau harus menghadapinya," lanjut pria itu. "Kau bisa melakukannya, Sakura."

Kali ini Sakura benar-benar melebarkan matanya. Darimana pria itu tau namanya?

"Ada di kartu pelajarmu," ujar pria itu seolah menjawab tatapan bertanya Sakura.

Beranjak dari tempat duduknya, pria itu ijin pamit pada Sakura. Ada yang harus dikerjakannya.

"Sebentar lagi orangtuamu akan datang. Tidak apa-apakan aku tinggal?" tanyanya dengan nada tak enak. Sakura mengangguk pelan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih banyak," jawab Sakura. Pria itu pun berjalan perlahan menuju pintu sebelum akhirnya langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengar pertanyaan Sakura.

"Ano, kalau boleh aku tau … siapa … namamu?"

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke."

.

.

.

.

.

 **Fin**

 **1105 words**

 **.**

Note: Jujur ini terinspirasi dari kisah nyata. True story banget yang Sakura duduk di angkot posisi setengah ngangkang. Di depannya gue... gue. Jedig banget dah. Untung depan tu cewek itu gue, yang notabennya sama-sama cewek. Coba kalo cowok. Dah jadi pelototan kali tuh celana dalem. Sorry frontal. Esmosi gue.

Ya buat perempuan-perempuan siapapun itu. Kalo di angkutan umum, atau dimanapun lah, jaga sikap. Masalahnya banyak banget kasus kayak gini. Cowok mah mana mau disalahin. Ujung-ujungnya mah cewek yang disalahin banyak macem. Kan gue gregetan. Asli dah.

Yaudahlah. Gue jadi gak jelas gini curhat panjang lebar.

Yo wis. Cabut dulu yeee... :D

Daaahhh :D


End file.
